The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail: Episode 6
Opening Bugs: Eh, it's good to be back! This show has been discontinued for a while, but we're back on the air, and ready to answer some questions! Daffy: 'So what are you waiting for? Ask questions! You can ask both canon and fanon characters! Even geust stars such as Pac-Man, Mario, and Pokemon! First Question '''Bugs: '''Okay, here's the first question. It was asked by Teleram: ''"Dear Bugs, do you like your martinis stirred or shaken?" 'Daffy: '''I LIKE MY KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN SPICY HOT! '''Foghorn: '''Hey! I take offense, I say, I take offense to that! '''Bugs: '''Besides, he was talking to me. '''Speedy: '''And he never mentioned chicken. '''Foghorn: '''Thank you, Speedy. '''Daffy: '''Ah, shut up guys. ''*Bugs punches Daffy* Second Question 'Bugs: '''And, we're back! This question was asked by DisneyCartoonKing557: ''"Daffy, are you jealous that Bugs has a star on The Hollywood Walk Of Fame while you don't?" 'Bugs: '''Aww, come on! I've been trying to keep it a secret! I didn't want Daffy to find out, because I know he would be jealous! '''Daffy: '''Say what?????!!!!!!!!!! '''Bugs: '''Sorry, Daffy, but I'm more famous than you. '''Daffy: '''Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Third Question '''Bugs: '''What's up, fans? We're back, and we've got a new question by Travisplatypus. '''Daffy: '''What are you talking about????? It's clearly from OswaldFan825!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Travis: '''We're the same person. '''Daffy: '''Oh, ''yeah right. And Porky and I are the same person! 'Bugs: '''The question is: ''"Bugs, why were you purple-gray in Season 1 of The Looney Tunes Show?" '''Daffy: '''Because I have a very serious skin condition. '''Tina: '''No you don't! '''Daffy: '''Oh yeah, I forgot. '''Bugs: '''Well, I was purple in season one, because I spilled some purple paint on myself, right before filiming. Luckily, it came off before season two. '''Daffy: '''HE WAS ASKING ME! '''Bugs: '''No he wasn't. '''Fred Flintstone: '''What am I doing here? '''Bugs: '''It's a dream...............it's all a dream.............................. Fourth Question '''Wile E. Coyote: '''Why haven't people been asking any questions? '''Bugs: '''Don't worry, Wile. There's a new question by DisneyCartoonKing557. '''Wile: Yay! Another fan! 'Bugs: '''This question is for Road Runner. '''Wile: '''BUMMER! '''Bugs: '''Here it is: ''"Road-Runner, what's your favorite thing to say?" 'Road: '''Meep! Meep! '''Daffy: '''Answer his question in ENGLISH please! '''Road: '''Meep! Meep! '''Daffy: '''ANSWER HIS QUESTION, OR BE KICKED OFF THE SHOW! '''Road: '*''kicks Daffy off the show* Meep! Meep! Fifth Question '''Yosemite: '''Ask questions, ya varmints! '''Bugs: '''Here's a new question by..... '''Daffy: 'SOME CRAZY GUY WHO GOT CROWNED! 'Porky: '''What are you doing here? I thought The R-R-Road-Runner kicked you off the show! '''Daffy: '*''kicks Porky off the show* ........heh-heh. Okay, enough looney talk. Here's the question: ''"Elmer, why do you speak with such a ludicwous speech pwobwem?" '' '''Elmer: '''Are you makin' fun of me? ''*points gun at camera* 'Bugs: '''NO! DON'T DO IT! '''Elmer: ''*'shoots the camera*'' '''Daffy: '''Wow. What an interesting way to end the episode Voice Cast *Teleram as Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig *MrJoshbumstead as The Road-Runner *Rarity4President as Yosemite Sam, Speedy Gonzales *Travisplatypus as himself *KitKat1894 as Granny, Tina Russo, Lola Bunny *Wikidude1234 as Fred Flintstone Category:Doctor Bugs' Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail Episodes